G-6
G-6 is one of many more notable Marine bases seen throughout the world. The base itself is located on Sheol, an island further down the first half of the Grand Line, which itself is covered in miles of swamps, marshes and badlands; making travel throughout the island difficult. This acts as the base's natural form of defense against intruders. Given the way both the island and base are set up, it was noted by Rose Glory during the invasion of The Jolly Pirates that G-6 itself was a "death trap," meant to ambush unwary trespassers and lure them to their demise. The base is also heavily packed with zombified personnel and various "monsters." This is because it was decreed by former Fleet Admiral Sengoku that the base be commanded by Vice Admiral Tombstone Grim; a ploy in which Sengoku hoped would keep Grim under control, due to his unsettling and untrustworthy behavior within the Marines. Through the use of his Devil Fruit powers, Grim has armed G-6 with numerous zombie Marines and other creatures, such as native animals; making the base famous for its "undefeatable forces." Additionally, it was revealed that a Marine scientist was responsible for the so called monsters of G-6; having used various chemicals to construct and alter the animals of the island into domesticated killing machines. G-6 was the site of the island's only successful invasion and escape. Normally, again addressed by Rose Glory, G-6 was considered to be a location where if one enters, they'll never leave the island alive. However, after Dieu-le-Veut Veronica was captured and held at G-6 until her shipment to Impel Down was ready, her crew enlisted the help of The Jolly Pirates in order to break her free. During the raid, the two crews would later be joined by the Ika Bounty Hunters under the guise of "The Rebel Pirates" and Blade D. Kris and her Marines; whom assisted both pirate crews (much to the risk of Kris and her Marines subordinates) in freeing Veronica, defeating Tombstone Grim and escaping the island alive. It was noted by the Marines to be a crushing defeat, even despite later deploying former Admiral Akainu to eradicate the invaders. Notable Areas *'Necropolis': A section of the base where the living quarters for the Marine personnel can be found; especially those of the zombie Marines. Notable Personnel Animals Alongside G-6's personnel of living and undead Marines, there are a variety of beasts and animals that both inhabit the wilderness of the island and the interior base. These creatures are surprisingly tame despite their savageness in battle and frightening appearances. Thanks to the chemical experimentations done on them, as well as Grim's zombie based Devil Fruit, the animals found on the island either appear more akin to that of zombies and various other forms of the undead, or are almost entirely unlike anything found in nature; with the added bonus that these modifications make them far more reliable and dangerous in battle. They are normally allowed to wander the island and base, doing as they please, but when needed, can be deployed to fight off intruders and guard prisoners. Hellephants The hellephants are elephants, whether still living or dead, that have been turned into undead monsters through the effects of the Z Virus, as produced by the Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie. Given their size, they make for imposing enemies already. However, the reduced flesh and muscle tissue also makes them lighter, allowing hellephants to move far quicker than their living contemporaries. They were noted at least once during the G-6 Arc as being a morbid mix between an elephant and a rabbit. Their appearance can vary, as some hellephants will either still have flesh, muscle or hair on them, while others may be nothing but bones. Hellephant.jpg|A partially decomposed hellephant Hellephant 2.jpg|A fully decomposed hellephant, now only a skeleton Swamp Monster In the bogs of Sheol lies G-6's "swamp monster;" a being that was exposed to the base's collection of chemicals, which has managed to combine various plants with some unidentified animal. The end result creating a green mass of vines, moss and other plant material in the shape of an erect human-like creature. The swamp monster is considered to be one of G-6's more powerful beasts; a creature that not even the rank and file zombie Marines could defeat, even when relying on strength in numbers. It normally lays calmly in the island's swamps, waiting until it's called in to do battle. When in battle, the swamp monster shows a surprising amount of strength and stamina, and makes skilled use of its surroundings to subdue its foes. Trivia *Originally, the Jolly Pirate invasion was intended to be done at G-4. However, as Wyvern 0m3g4 was too slow in making the article first, he lost his chance to continue on with his plans. As a backup plan, he changed the setting from G-4 to G-6, and made use of this switch to explain why Tombstone Grim became in charge of the base. *Given the horror theme of G-6 and its home island, Sheol, which was named after the Hebrew land of the dead, the individual members of G-6 each have a personal monster motif surrounding them. **Grim's monster theme is that of zombies, given his name, Devil Fruit powers and alias as "Graveyard Grim." **Medusa holds three themes inspired from mythical creatures. One being the cyclops, due to Medusa's race, and the other being the Greek legendary figure, Medusa, who Medusa's name was based off; as well as because of Medusa's Devil Fruit powers. Likewise as a result of her Devil Fruit powers, and thanks to her race's fire-breathing, Medusa also claims a dragon theme amongst her peers, due to being mistaken as the "Dragon of G-6." **Nos Bram was based off of vampires, as his name and Devil Fruit would suggest. **Nephthys includes three separate themes; one being a genie/djinn theme, due to her Majin roots. The second theme reflects the concept of the archetypal death deity who judges souls after death and determines their fate. This one being done through a subtle reference included in her name. The final theme is that of the personification of death itself, which often gets labeled as the grim reaper or the angel of death. This is due to her sky islander wings and moniker, the "Angel of Death." **Damon appears to be themed around demons and gargoyles, due to his name and appearance. **Gozu and Mezu are giants, and thus naturally have that as their stock monster theme. However, their names reflect a more significant theme; that of the Japanese versions of the Chinese demons who guard the underworld. This in turn emphasizes the name of the island they inhabit, Sheol. **Poe has a clear ghost theme to his character, as he even refers to his race as "shades," which itself can refer to ghostly beings. Likewise, Poe's electro-magnetism powers can lend themselves to trickery such as levitation and magnetic attraction and repulsion, as well as interfering with the nervous system of others to create illusions; all making it appear to others as if Poe is a true ghost. **Shellman is loosely inspired from Frankenstein's monster; albeit it resembles a homunculus even more so. Its operator, Hyde, has his name derived from Mr. Hyde, from the story, "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Site Navigation Category:Location Category:Grand Line Location Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream Category:Marine Divisions